The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
Pumping stations 2 for emptying sewage wells (FIG. 1) are known. These pumping stations 2 typically include a well 4 in which liquid 6 is located, a level sensor 8 for sensing the liquid level in the well 4, a pair of pumps 10a, 10b for pumping liquid out of the well 4 as required, and a control panel 11 (FIG. 2) in communication with the sensor 8 and for controlling the operation of the pumps 10a, 10b based on the sensed liquid level in the well 4. FIG. 1 shows various level trigger-points along the level sensor 8 in the form of electrodes. The control panel 11 independently activates or de-activates the pumps 10a, 10b with hysteresis in response to it sensing the liquid level via the level sensor 8.
In practice, the pumping stations 2 can be located in isolated and remote locations, and are not typically manned. In the event of a failure at the pumping station 2, workers including unskilled workers often access the control panel 11 in an attempt to fix any problem and restore the pumping station 2 to operation. Serious injuries to the workers such as burns, blindness can and hearing damage can result from arc flash which, in turn, can result from the failure of control panel equipment such as starter motors, circuit breakers, loose connections etc. Workers have been known to actually bypass tripped safety devices in control panels 11 with screwdrivers with a view of returning pumps 10 to operation which is unreasonably risky. Such irresponsible behavior not only exposes the worker to the prospect of injury, but accordingly poses a personal liability threat to the owner of the pumping station 2.
Embodiments of the present invention reduce personal liability claims against the owner of the pumping station.